The View from the Shadows
by The Other Ravenclaw Girl
Summary: After preventing an attempt on his life, Topaz becomes the best friend of the newly crowned Fire Lord Zuko. She is precocious, headstrong and opinionative, possibly the worst royal servant in Fire Nation history. But Zuko needs support to handle the pressures of his throne and Topaz is happy to fill the role.
1. A Very Serious Promise

**Disclaimer- I unfortunately do not own Avatar or there would be 51 seasons of the Last Airbender**

* * *

**The Jasmine Dragon, the Upper Ring, Ba Sing Se, the Earth Kingdom**

Many people assume that, in a time of peace, there is no need for military. I was one of them once, I am an idealist after all, but not anymore. Uncle says that trust is like a white bush; it can be wonderful treasure or a terrible danger. But I trust Uncle, so I haven't disbanded the army and I don't plan too, until we have truly entered an era of peace. The Harmony Restoration Movement, should… restore harmony, but nothing is certain. Aang says that is silly, but he's a just a kid and pacifist at that, so I ignore Guru Goody Goody for once. But the one weakness in the army is that I have no one **I** can trust or at the very least rely on. I have no friends there, they respect me as a Master Bender and their Fire Lord, but not one of them would raise an eyebrow if Azula replaced me on the throne.

I watch Uncle as he makes jasmine tea and I wonder how he stirs loyalty. Even… even when he was a different man, he could still inspire his troops to fight. Hell he broke through the wall of Ba Sing Se with them. And he managed to find a crew to follow us on a wild duck-goose chase for the Avatar. The respect that almost all of my people have for him is astounding. I wonder if I'll ever live up to that. If I can take the heat?

I pass out the tea and we all make fun of Sokka's picture. He's so creative with his goofy ideas and names but Toph could beat him drawing without effort. 'Well I think you all look perfect' Toph said and we all laughed. We didn't notice that Aang and Katara had disappeared until Sokka pointed it out and went to interrupt. I wonder if he actually realises what they're doing. Probably not, he is Sokka after all. Aang and Katara made me think of Mai. I went to sit by her and took her hand.

I'd had feelings for Mai for a very long time, since we were kids and I guessed that she did too. But until we took Ba Sing Se I was never sure. The only thing that felt right when I returned to the Fire Nation was her, and it killed me to leave her. I loved her and after she betrayed Azula, I knew that she did too. But the closest we'd actually come to admitting that to each other was 'I don't hate you' and 'I don't hate you too'. I knew that my crown would take time away from us and I was determined to make that up in the Earth Kingdom. But when Sokka returned with Katara and Aang I had to leave. I had a very serious promise to ask.

**2 weeks later, the Fire Nation Capital, the Fire Nation**

...

* * *

A/N- review please guys. Pretty please with a fruit pie with rose petals on top.


	2. A Very Strange Meeting

Disclaimer- I do not Avatar the Last Airbender or the Promise, or the release drew would be four days apart.

* * *

**2 weeks later, The Fire Nation Capital, The Fire Nation**

After a very long day arguing with my War Ministers, the flames around me hissed and died. My head hurt and no amount of mecincal herbs would fix it, I doubted anything short of Katara could. I hadn't slept so badly since I had a fever in Ba Sing Se. There was so much pressure-

'Someone new must take the throne. A young man with a pure heart and unquestionable honour. It must be you Zuko'.

-but Uncle believed in me and I had a safety net so that was enough for now. I was about to make my escape and see Mai when one of my servants appeared at the doorway and knelt. I could've smashed a hole in the wall.

The servant had obviously sensed my displeasure but appeared completely calm. Hiding fear is part of his job description. 'A letter from General Iroh your Majesty' he said quietly and I brightened. I missed Uncle. He was always there to support me, even when I didn't deserve it. And now he lived on the other side of the world. But all he ever wanted was a quiet life after the War, so I was going to give it to him.

His letters were the only exception. I never asked for us advice, we discussed everything under the sun but politics. Damning protocol I simply ran from my throne, took the letter and disappeared. It took a great deal of effort for me to avoid every servant, courtier and minister in the Palace, but I didn't break into the Porhaui Stronghold and rescue Aang by using magic spirit powers. I finally found my way to the only place in the world I could be alone. The Gardens. Even Mai knew not to bother me here.

亲爱的侄子

我想我已经找到了解决问题的方法。 您需要一个男人尊重你的人，但 挑战你，如果你是错误的。如果你还记得 您的历史上，只有一个人曾经这样做。在他身上，你会发现你一般。记住 蘇科 我

们国家的最大的优势在于我们的团结。

爱你的叔叔

(translation)  
Dear nephew

I think I've found a solution to the problem. You need a man to respect you and your people, but to challenge you, if you are wrong. If you remember your history, only one person has ever to do so. In him, you will find that your Admiral. Remember Zuko me our country's greatest strength lies in our unity. Your loving Uncle

* * *

I leant against the wall of the War Chamber and sighed. How much longer could a stupid meeting take? But unless I wanted to walk to the edge of the Caldera City and halfway down the volcano in my compulsory-in-the-Royal-Palace heels, I had to wait. Since my Uncle's very sudden, not at all democratic promotion to Admiral, this was common occurrence. Most girls of my new class spent their time at school, but I had graduated several years ahead of my age and now had way too much time on my hands. I was bored and punching blasts of fire at my bedroom wall really does more damage than good.

As I heard the red curtains part I expected to see my Uncle. No. A young man emerged to my left, maybe two years old than me and stared at the wall. He seemed rather young for a General, but what I could see of his face revealed more strength and experience than all of the soldiers I knew. He seemed vaguely familiar so I decide I must have seen him at a meeting before. After a few seconds he seemed to sense me and his eye flicked toward me. Amber and full of fire. I could also see stress there.

'Harmony Restoration again?' I asked sympathetically. My Uncle had told me how many problems the movement had caused. He laughed. 'I wish it were that easy' he had a serious voice hinted with dry humour 'it's hard enough to get them to agree to peace'. I raised an eyebrow. I couldn't think of a single Minister who actually supported an end to the War. I kind of liked him. 'Good luck there' I said sincerely but my lack of faith in it ever being achieved obvious in my tone 'I think that if the Avatar himself charged into the War Room and began tearing it apart they would simply pull out a pocket map and duck the rubble'.

He laughed again but still didn't turn to face time with sincerity. 'Aang's not like that he a good kid' he replied shaking his head. I was kind of shocked. I'd never heard anyone refer to the Avatar as a 'kid' before, however correct the statement might be. He must have met the Avatar somehow. 'What's he like? What are they all like?' I asked without even bothering to confirm it.

He seemed surprised at my enthusiasm, but how could I not be curious. They were the awesomest group of teenagers on earth. 'Aang a goofy little kid, and Katara she's very strong and very vocal, Toph is stubborn as steel, Sokka is hilariously annoying and I don't really know Suki very well but she's one of the most talented no benders I've ever seen'. He returned to staring at the wall.

I decided to press the acquaintance issue. 'So how did you meet?'. His eyebrow shot up. 'Seriously?' he asked and then touched the left side of his fa...

Bleeding Hogmonkeys. I dropped to me knees and bowed to the floor. I began babbling an apology 'I'm so sorry your highness I had no idea-I didn't kn-stupid-

-it's alright' said Fire Lord Zuko. I'd never been so glad to be shut up in my entire life. 'Stand up' he said. It didn't sound like an order but the Fire Lord's word was law. I sprang to my feet but my remained fixated on the ground. I was, despite myself, scared out of my wits. If there was one thing my Uncle had warned me about it was the Fire Lord's temper.

'Look at me' he asked. Asked not ordered. I looked him in the eyes. His scar was the only thing about his face that I hadn't seen. I'd also failed to notice the ornate, gold edged robes that marked him as my sovereign. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. But his face weren't irritated or angry. His expression was more intrigued. He seemed to have a lightbulb moment. 'You're Lieutenant- Admiral Jee's daughter?' he was sharp.

'Niece' I corrected before I could stop myself. Stupid stupid stupid.

The curtains swung apart again and this time it was my Uncle. He sank to one knee and asked 'shall we continue your Majesty'. He gave a weak smile 'I will. I can handle the rat vipers by myself. But I believe your niece awaits an escort home' he was sharp a Piandao blade. Uncle nodded and alighted to his feet. When the Fire Lord reentered the War Chamber he gave a confused look. 'what happened there?' he asked in a gruff voice.

'I have no idea' I answered.

**3 and 1/2 days later**

**Jee Residence, The Caldera slopes, The Fire Nation Capital...**

* * *

A/N- Please review guys I read the traffic stats so I know that you guys are reading it.


	3. A Very Close Call

Disclaimer- sadly I do not own The Last Airbender or the Promise or I would wake up everyday and jump around for no other reason.

* * *

3 and 1/2 days later

Jee Residence, The Caldera slopes, The Fire Nation Capital...

I closed my eyes and searched for my inner sun. I reached inside myself and breathed in. I felt the heat turn to fire and sent arcs of flame at the pavilion wall. A fierce stream of fire poured from my fist followed by a series of short jabs. I dodged a series of imaginary return attacks and with a deep breath created a weak whip of fire. It was barely long hot enough to light a candle. 'Arrgh' I scammed in frustration and fire streamed from my mouth.

I sighed and slid down onto the pavilion steps. I was never going to get this. I needed a Master. When I was little my mother used to teach me and after she died my Uncle took over. But he was busy with his new position now and without a teacher my bending was losing its touch. Raw metal is no use without a blacksmith. And I desperately wanted to be a sword. I heard a series of small sparking sounds. It was a time candle, invented by this Mechanist from the Earth Kingdom, and it basically sparked a one hour intervals.

It flashed twelve times. Noon. Monkey feathers, I'm late! I'd promised to meet Uncle for lunch after one of his peace talks and I had approximately ten minutes until I had to be at the Royal Palace. Sprinting up the Caldera Crater in four inch heels. Yay.

I arrived flushed, flustered and panting at the Royal Palace twenty minutes later. The royal gallery was empty and for a second I thought I'd been abandoned. But then I heard voices echoing around the War chamber as arguments continued. There were still going. I sighed and leaned against the wall for the second time that week. A royal messenger slipped from the chamber and I stopped him 'how long do you think they'll be?'. He looked thoughtful 'two hours at least Miss' and then he rushed off to deliver a message. Since I couldn't be stuffed waiting around I decided to look around.

I wandered around the palace for a while, but it was rather small and I ended up in the empty Villas, usually occupied by the extended royal family. Most were two lavish for my taste, but there was this one garden that seemed to be so far from the rest of the world. So normal and yet so ethereal. The only sounds was the rippling of water and the gentle quacking of the turtle ducks. I attempted meditation for a while, but I was far too edgy. Then I tried to coax one of the turtle ducklings into stroking range, but they stubbornly resisted.

'You need to give them bread' I knew that serious voice. I spun around on my knees and pressed my forehead to the floor. Flawless protocol. What was my world coming too. 'Sit up' he said in a way that I knew he rolling his eyes. I obeyed and he went to kneel by the waterside. He crumbled the bread and reached out above the water. The the little turtle duck swam up to him and ate right out of his hand. Very impressive. I edged hesitantly towards the waterside and stared at my reflection.

My skin was pale as ever and my eyes were wide, amber flecked with gold. I wore my ink hair rebelliously long (I looked stupid in a topknot and the world could just deal with it) and beside the Fire Lord I looked woefully short. I wore a crimson silk dress and one of the gold butterflies I made in my hair. It glinted in the sunlight. Or did it?

The flash on the water was the colour of-

Steel!

I thrust Zuko into the water and dove sideways onto the ground.

Not fast enough. Fire spread through my shoulder as an arrow buried itself in my flesh. I swore and spun onto my side. A small figure in black was pressed against the wall with a bow. As I struggled to my feet a blast of fire flew over my head at the assassin. He was okay. The target scaled the wall in seconds. As she was about to disappear a fire whip knocked her off her feet and then she fell. Mine. Seconds later I heard a set of fleeing footsteps. Then I blacked out.

A few seconds later I was conscious again. I tried to sit up and failed miserably. The pain in my shoulder made me dizzy. Then he noticed I was up. 'Are you all right?' he asked with some concern. I scowled 'I have massive arrow buried in my shoulder no I'm not all right. Are you?' I added,matter he s the assassins target. He nodded but still looked shaken 'you kind of get used to being attacked on a daily basis when you're apart of Team Avatar' he seemed almost reminisceful 'those were the days'.

'But you're the Fire Lord, how could you possibly get bored?' I said through clenched teeth. My shoulder was burning. He gave a small smile 'normally I'm not, I can handle the politics, but lately I miss the road. It's strange all ever wanted was to return home and now I miss the freedom'. Then I lost my patience 'uh I kind of have a massive arrow piercing my should blade. Could

we do something about that?'. He nodded 'a healers on their way. We lost the assassin though, she got away. I've sent for the others and they should be here in a week'. A healer appeared and set to work on my wound, something occurred to me.

'Shouldn't you tell your girlfriend that someone just tried to kill you?' . His eyes widened 'Mai', he disappeared and let the alone to have an arrow yanked out of my shoulder.

* * *

A/N- please review guys pretty please? And yes that was the first attempt to take Zuko's life


End file.
